Nope
Nope was born in The Hold as a scamp with a knack for getting into trouble. Her troubles eventually led her into several scuffles with the roaming Gate Hunters from The Star. Her sterling reputation with the Gate Hunters earned her an exile from The Hold, forcing Nope to sneak into Vailya's West Spoke at a young age. Nope came to find life on Vailya's West spoke was more harsh and unforgiving. A wandering traveling in the frozen wastes of the North Spoke and Setaimia would almost certainly help you, regardless of whether or not you were a demon. Vailya's "Civilized" regions contained bigoted, hateful people. Dishearted, Nope took on a hermit's life, avoiding people who would shun and hate her. For nearly sixty years, Nope lived peacfuly as one of the animals of the forest. Then, one day, a Lian man happened upon her bathing in a stream. At first, he assumed her a water fairy, and treated her respectfully and with joy. Nope took to the man's kind mannerism and grew attatched to him. He didn't come to find she was a demon till after he had grown attatched to her as well. Nope was enthralled by his talk of the Angels and Dieties of Devidica. "Afterlife", "Existance" and other philosophical concepts became the dreams that danced about in her mind when she dreamed at night. He would come and visit in the morning and tell her stories of civilized life, and Nope would exchange stories of her adventures in Setaimia. Nope's time with her love was cut short when a pair of Gate Hunters who'd been observing Nope and the man for weeks before ambushed them. Nope was held down as her love was denouced a demonspawn, and killed. Nope was able to fight her way free, and succeeded in killing her two opressors, feeding on human flesh for the first time in her life that night. Part of Nope wishes that she had died that day alongside her lover. The greater part, however, wants to punish the hateful people of Devidica for taking her happiness. She actively seeks situations that pose great danger to herself, but she isn't attempting to kill herself. If she doesn't "earn" her death, she feels she wont be able to face her love when she finally joins him. To that end, she challenges the hateful, and the powerful. One day, she knows she'll bite off more than she can chew. Until then, she tirelessly quests, wearing a fake smile. Appearance Nope appears as a lady of average height in her late twenties. She has short, evenly cut red hair that sport two braids on the left side, tied off with pink cords. Where a Cuman's ears would be are instead white, fluffy fox ears. She wears a sky blue tunic which is open in the back, connecting in the back only near her hips. She wears black trousers which show a degree of wear and tear from a healthy adventuring lifestyle, matched by an equally as dissheveled pair of boots. Around her waist is loosly worn, heavy belt, which carries her sword in a smiliarly lop-sided fashion behind her. Her left arm appears as if a fine, white, fur elbow-length glove has been pulled over it and tipped with slender black claws. She can often be seen resting her right hand on the hilt of the sword that sticks out from behind her in a casual manner. Interactions with Others Nope is flirtacious and cynical, providing interesting responses and insight to situations. In addition to her sharp wit, her natural claws on her left arm allow for an easy and quick weapon. Her power as a Kiszuik Demon to exert pressure is weak, and unrefined. Opponents battling her for long periods of time may develop a headache, but little more. Nope's perfered method of combat is with the jian resting on her lower back, capitolizing on her natural grace and agility to maximize her lethality with the blade. Category:Demons